One Day More!
by jOO
Summary: PG for themes. This is a parody of the song "One Day More" from Les Miserables, done FF8 style. Don't be a stickler about the events, just take it lightly and enjoy! R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables or Final Fantasy VIII. So please, don't sue!  
  
Author's Note: It would take forever to do the entire Musical, and I figure this song would fit the Ultimecia battle. I know it is ludicrous to think that all those people could fit on the Ragarok(sp), but just let your imagination flow for a bit with this one. I'm pretty sure you all haven't read anything like this! Please enjoy! Read and review!  
  
One Day More!: A Final Fantasy VIII Adaptation  
  
The scene opens to Laguna, Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer, and several miscellaneous SeeDs upon the Rangrok. (sp)  
  
Laguna stands center stage, the SeeDs and the main party in the background.  
  
Laguna:  
  
One day more!  
  
Another day, comes our destiny.  
  
This never-ending road to Calvary;  
  
These men who seem to know my crime  
  
(Tosses a Girl Next Door magazine behind  
  
him)  
  
Will surely come a second time.  
  
One day more!  
  
Squall & Rinoa step forward, stage left.  
  
Squall: (to Rinoa)  
  
I never lived until I met you,  
  
How am I to live without you in this war?  
  
Laguna:  
  
One day more!  
  
Squall and Rinoa:  
  
When time is compressed, you'll be worlds away!  
  
And yet with you, my world has started!  
  
Quistis walks away from the group, alone. She looks at Squall every so often.  
  
Quistis:  
  
One more day all on my own..  
  
Squall and Rinoa:  
  
Will I ever see you again?  
  
Quistis:  
  
One more day without him caring..  
  
Squall and Rinoa:  
  
I was meant to be with you!  
  
Quistis:  
  
What a life I might have known...  
  
Squall and Rinoa:  
  
And I swear I will be true!  
  
Quistis:  
  
Talk to a wall - he did not care!  
  
Rinoa walks away from Squall, her hands still extended to him.  
  
Zell runs up to Squall from the opposite side, hopping around  
  
a bit more than usual.  
  
Zell:  
  
One more day before the fight!  
  
Squall:  
  
Do I follow my Rinny-poo?  
  
Zell:  
  
It takes place at the end of the flight!  
  
Squall:  
  
Shall I join my fellow SeeD's there?  
  
Zell:  
  
When the SeeDs start to form  
  
Squall:  
  
Do I stay? Do I dare?  
  
Zell:  
  
Will you join now - I have to pee!  
  
(Zell holds himself, jumping up  
  
and down. He runs off stage quickly.)  
  
All:  
  
The time is now for landing - we've been cleared!  
  
Laguna:  
  
One day more!  
  
Seifer:  
  
One more day to the Sorceress,  
  
We will rip her a new one!  
  
I will join these pansies!  
  
(Looks around arrogantly at  
  
his peers, then looks into the light  
  
as if he were a bold knight.)  
  
She'll wet herself with blood!  
  
Selphie and Irvine walk forward, arms around each other, singing while staring into the light.  
  
Selphie & Irvine:  
  
Watch em' run amuck,  
  
Catch em' as they fall  
  
(Irvine eyes a female SeeD, as  
  
Selphie looks at him, frustrated)  
  
Never know your luck  
  
In a free for all  
  
Here's a little 'dip'  
  
(Irvine barely traces his fingers  
  
against the female SeeDs butt.  
  
Selphie gasps, frowning. Irvine's  
  
voice is a bit stronger.)  
  
Here's a little 'touch'  
  
(Irvine grabs the girls butt,  
  
making the girl squeal as  
  
Selphie removes his hat  
  
and beats him over the head  
  
with it. Her voice overpowers  
  
Irvines.)  
  
You're a goner!  
  
(Points to the SeeDs)  
  
They won't miss much!  
  
The SeeD's in the Background are now illuminated, and begin singing in two different groups: left and right.  
  
Left:  
  
One day to a new beginning,  
  
Right:  
  
Raise the flag of Balamb high!  
  
Left:  
  
Every man will be a Headmaster  
  
Right:  
  
Every man will be NORG  
  
Left:  
  
The Headmaster's side is winning!  
  
Right:  
  
Yeah, well we're not done!  
  
All:  
  
Do you want a piece of me?  
  
(The SeeDs in the background begin to fight.)  
  
Squall steps forward, defiantly.  
  
Squall:  
  
I'll stay here and fight with you!  
  
Laguna:  
  
One day more!  
  
Laguna, Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Selphie, Irvine, & Seifer step forward, Squall and Rinoa holding each other while Quistis stands behind them, looking at them. Selphie and Irvine are on the other side of the stage, making merry and Seifer is standing near them, his fist in the air.  
  
(overlapping each other)  
  
  
  
Squall & Rinoa:  
  
I never lived until I met you,  
  
Quistis: One more day all on my own!  
  
Squall & Rinoa: How am I to live without you in this war?  
  
Seifer: (smugly)  
  
I will join Squall and the gang  
  
I will follow where they go!  
  
I will learn their little secrets,  
  
I will know the things they know.  
  
Laguna:  
  
One day more!  
  
Squall & Rinoa:  
  
When time is compressed, you'll be worlds away  
  
Quistis:  
  
What a life I might have known!  
  
Squall & Rinoa:  
  
And yet with you my world has started  
  
Seifer:  
  
One more day to the Sorceress  
  
We will rip her a new one!  
  
I will join these pansies!  
  
Selphie & Irvine:  
  
Watch 'em run amuck,  
  
Catch 'em as they fall,  
  
Never know your luck  
  
When there's a free for all  
  
Laguna:  
  
The fight is not far away!  
  
As soon we end Act One of this play!  
  
(Zell runs onstage, zipping his fly, then trips and slides across stage as everyone else stands, their hands in the air)  
  
All:  
  
Ten minutes, we'll discover  
  
What our Hyne has in store!  
  
One more line  
  
One more chorus  
  
One day more!  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This took me two days to write. It was super hard. lol I know the format won't hold up with ff.net. It has a bad habit of ripping formats apart. I hope when this is uploaded, you guys can read this. It will be much better if you download One Day More from Les Miserables. You will be able to imagine it better. If you want another format, email me and I'll email the best format to you. Again, please read and review!! 


End file.
